1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fabric treating apparatus including a driving unit is disposed upper part of the outside of a treating chamber.
2. Background of the Invention
A fabric treating apparatus includes all devices for treating fabrics by various methods. The methods include functions of drying fabrics using hot wind. The methods include functions of removing the wrinkles from the fabrics or sterilizing the fabrics or removing a bad smell from the fabrics or supplying aroma to the fabrics or preventing generation of static electricity using a steam and the hot wind.
The conventional fabric apparatus has problems that the space efficiency of the treating chamber is low because the hanger rack is disposed to be moved inside of the treating room and the driving unit for moving the hanger rack is disposed inside or side of the treating chamber.
Particularly, a fabric treating apparatus which the driving unit is disposed side of the treating chamber has a problem that unnecessary space is needed to install the apparatus indoor because the width of the apparatus is larger.
The conventional fabric treating apparatus has a problem that the efficiency for drying fabrics and the treating apparatus is low because the hot wind and the steam may not flow uniformly in the treating chamber. Particularly, as the humid air in the treating chamber is condensed and left on the inner wall of the treating chamber, the apparatus has bad smell and is unsanitary. It has a problem that the fabrics are wet again because the condensed water on inner wall of the treating chamber drops to the fabrics which is finished drying.